Desperate High
by PUPPYSPANK
Summary: Its much easier to get high when they're doing it together.


**Title:** Desperate High  
**Pairing:** Loz/Reno Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children  
**Word Count:** 1,277 says MS word  
**Warnings:** implied drug use, mindless malexmale porn =)  
**A/N: **un-beta'd, aside from myself going back and reading over it a few times. Sorry for any mistakes!

Reno is desperate as hell when he lets Loz into healin' that sleepy mideel night. He knows he shouldn't be doing this; this is fraternising with the enemy, this could get him fired, but he's desperate right now and he needs a good fuck.

When his back is pressed against a pane of glass in the far-most corner of the room he doesn't complain, this is okay, as long as the boss never finds out. Rufus would surely kill him if he ever knew of this night. Rufus would destroy him in a second if he could see the way Loz's pale pearly hands descend across the front of his uniform, caressing the taught flesh beneath his uniform like there isn't fabric separating the tips of them from Reno's skin. Reno's knows he'd loose his place in ShinRa if the boss ever saw the marks that would surely be all over him in the morning, but it doesn't matter right now, because all he wants is too feel.

Loz's body is slick and sweaty beneath leather clothing, and the way his hands tug forcefully at the glimmering buttons of the Turks shirt proves that he wants this too. He's just as desperate.

When their mouths collide it's painful. There lips end up bruised against each other; sets teeth grinding like metal against one another. There tongues are skilful, and throttle into each others mouth in sickening harmony or raw lust. Loz's finds it place at the roof of Reno's mouth, while Reno's settles for suckling the split between the bottom of the remnants mouth and tongue.

This feels like a drug, some crazy date-rape dancehall drug. Reno feels hot, no not just hot, sweaty dirty, raw. This is disgusting and he loves it.

The remnants fingers find bare chest beneath a dress shirt while the redhead's mouth is occupied – and skilled fingers that where made for fighting brutally pinch and squeeze at pink nubs that have been hard from the beginning. The Turk moans, and throws his head back against the wall so he pinches again, rolling the nubs between the pads of his fingers. Reno is arched against the wall now, so Loz takes advantage and leaves a first set of bites against the column of the redheads exposed throat. He takes his time – there will be more time for biting later – and grinds up against his new fuck buddy. Because all they're doing is fucking.

It's gotten warmer since they first got in here, they're both bathed in sweat now, as both of there clothing is shed entirely and they become close. The friction between them is intense. Loz's thick warm cock against Reno's is thrilling, and its constant throbbing makes the Turk grind against it all the more desperately. Loz sinks down onto his knees and Reno grips his hair like a vice. This is going to be delicious... this is going too...

_Ahh Fuck._

This alone beat every drug he'd ever taken in his entire life. The feel of Loz's soft wet tongue, suckling and lapping on the head of his cock is amazing. He can feel the flush rushing from his cheeks down his chest, all the way too his legs. Hell – he cant help but swing a leg over the remnants shoulder just so that that fierce little mouth can take in more of him. And fuck does it ever feel good. So good that he openly screams when Loz's hands move to cup and knead Reno's balls in the palm of his hand. This beat heroin, this even beat ecstasy when it came to the rush. He pulls Loz's mouth forward, groaning unintentionally when his cock slipps all the way down into the silver-haired mans throat. This is worth everything he's risking – it feels so fucking amazing.

He can both feel and hear Loz gagging around his shaft. The remnant isn't sucking anymore, he's only making displeased coughing noises - it's obvious that he's choking. Not that Reno gives a damn. As long as his sweet little tongue keeps moving, it doesn't matter what happens. He moans right through Loz's tears as he comes, spilling himself down the man's throat while the others tears spill down his shaft. Reno knows that Loz cries easily, so he doesn't care.

He slumps against the wall, and falls to the ground, Loz doesn't catch him because he's too busy coughing up Reno's seed. It seems like he was to eager to suck, and never learned how to swallow. It doesn't matter, Reno doesn't really care. Just as long as he get's his fix, he needs this.

And anyways, it's Loz's turn now. The remnants wipes the remaining seed from the corners of his mouth, his other hand moves to grip his cock between his fingers and in an instant he's settled between Reno's legs. Loz doesn't take his time, there's no lube and there's no need to prepare Reno for what's to come. He just thrusts himself forward into that tight heat as fast as he can.

Reno screams, this pain is blissful. Its like quitting mary-jane cold turkey for the first night of his life. His throat feels raw, and his ass just burns. He can feel blood mingling between himself and Loz, and there's some dribbling down his chin because he's bitten it so hard. Loz doesn't stop – doesn't check to see if Reno is alright - there isn't much need for that. It'll feel good in a little while.

The heat around Loz's cock, is almost unbearable its so sweet. Reno is tight like a virgin, though they've done this too many a time. The remnant doesn't take his time, he thrusts deeply and powerful into the lithe body beneath him, and the wall behind them creeks with every movement. Reno's blood makes things slicker, so they can go faster; soon Reno's shuddering moans start to sound in time with Loz's own.

Neither of them feel like they're going to last long; Reno's hand moves to grip and tug at his own cock while Loz's thrusts into him, he's so fucking desperate just to get off right now. Already the sun's begging to come up, a few little slivers of light begging to show in the window. They need to finish quickly, before anyone else show's up, so Reno pulls Loz down for one last fierce kiss become they come together.

When Loz pulls out - his semen slipping out of Reno's anus and collecting into a puddle on the floor – he dresses quickly and disappears into the sunrise like he was never there. He's fraternising with the enemy too, and as much as he loves fucking like this, Reno isn't the only one who risking his job – maybe even his life – doing this. Mother would and could kill him for this. So he leaves as quickly as possible, and he doesn't look back.

Even after Loz is long gone, Reno stays where he is. He still feels like his high. This is like as never-ending drug. His body is completely sore, and the bruises are begging to settle in but it doesn't matter. Even as the hangover feeling begins to draw over him as he struggles to put his shirt back on, he doesn't really mind. The with-drawl symptoms will settle in shortly, but it'll be okay.

By tonight Loz will be just as desperate all over again; they'll both be so desperate all over again. And they'll do this again, cause this is an addiction.

No matter how much Reno wants to stop he can't, he's to desperate for this, it makes him too high.


End file.
